Sasusaku Oneshots
by FangirlJo
Summary: A book fill with oneshots of my favorite ship from the anime Naruto; Sasusaku! (Sasuke & Sakura)
1. Weakness

**A/N:Holo, its me FangirlJo a.k.a author chan.I hope you peeps enjoy my first one shot of this book. Thanks.**

 **Sasuke's POV**

I,Sasuke Uchiha believe that I have no weakness.I have loss everything I ever had so there's nothing else I could loose, right?

And that's where I was wrong, terribly wrong. Right now, I'm currently walking back home after training with Naruto,when I saw her.Oh,how could I ever forgot her pink hair, her annoying voice that always begs me to forget my revenge and come back home to Konoha yet I didn't listen.That emerald green eyes that always hold so much emotion and sparkles so much.

Yet those eyes are gone.They would no longer sparkle or hold any emotion. Oh,how much I wished I had listen to her back then if I knew this would happen.I broke her so many times yet she still forgave me and never lose hope for me.

Until that day. The day the war ended, the day where I put her in a genjutsu and make her saw her teammate,bestfriend,and the only man she ever love stab her in her chest making her fainted.Later that day, after the fight against Naruto, she came towards us and heal us. She healed without muttering a word and only replies to Naruto.

I, being the dumb egoistic jerk didn't say a thing to her and only stared at her while she healed me. She later brought us back to the village and send us both to the hospital.Days has turn into weeks as she would only visit Naruto at the hospital and not me. She would ignore me like I was not there.

I thought she would be happy to see me back in the village and I didnt expect her to act so cold towards me.She was heartbroken and I was the one that caused it. She would reject Naruto's offering to hang out as Team 7 ,giving out different excuses everytime.

There was a time, after I was fully heal and I went to meet her at a playground. To apologize to her. Yet she only muttered a simple 'okay' and left me at the playground dumbfounded.She continued to act cold towards me even after I apologize for everything I did.I told Naruto about it and he told me that I shouldn't worry or be upset and that she will eventually come around.

But,how could I not be worried?How could I not be upset?It's been exactly 3 months 16 days since she last talk to me.And that was only because she accidentally bumped into me so she muttered a apology and left.

I thought she love me? So why isn't she welcoming me home to Konoha? And why is this even bothering me? I only care for her as a comrade right?So why does it hurt when I watched her being dropped off by a man called 'Yuki'?Why does my chest hurt when I see her being kissed in the forehead, being hug by that man?Why do I feel the need to kill the man as if he has stolen something that's rightfully mine?

Ah yes, that's it.

I, Sasuke Uchiha has fallen for Sakura Haruno. But what can I do to fix this? What can I do to make her mine?How could I possibly rival with Yuki, the man that's perfect to be her husband. I can see in her eyes that she's already attached to him.How do I get rid of him without hurting her?

She's my weakness.I can't hurt her anymore.

"Get a hold of yourself. You're an Uchiha. "I told myself as I shook my head

I took a last glance towards the couple and saw her staring back at me. I could only gave her a small fake smile and walk away knowing whatever we used to have could not be the same ever again.

 **\- End-**

 **A/N:So how's that? Good? Bad? Okay? Feel free to request any one shots and I'l try to do it.**


	2. Brother In-law Uncle Itachi

**Summary:Uchiha Sakura bringing her daughter, Uchiha Sarada to meet her brother in-law;Sarada's uncle for the first time**

:

Third Person's POV

Sakura has never really met her brother in law. But she has heard many stories that he was a good man;a hero.Without his sacrifice, most probably her daughter would not exist as Sasuke would not consider the need to restore the clan.She could only wish that he could meet his niece.

She was thankful for him so she decided to pay him a visit and this time, she's bringing the girl who will restore the clan; _S_ arada uchiha

Sarada had never met her uncle and therefore her 5 year old self was so curious why did her mother had brought her to meet him. She didn't understand why did Sakura brought a handful of Hydrangea,white Hyacinths,Daffodils and Baby's breath with her only to put in a vase.She could only wonder as her mother bowed down towards what seems like a stone that's carved with words on it and a Uchiha symbol on the top.

The 5 year old was filled with more and more questions as she see her mother having some kind of conversation towards a stone and a silhouette of a man was sitting beside the carved stone. As she look closer and focus on the strange looking man, she was curious to why the man look similar to her father with the similar hair colour, face structure and eye colour.

But there's no way that this man right here is her father, because she remembers that her father does not have a long hair that's tie up into a ponytail and some type of lines under her eyes. The man was sitting by the carved stone studying her mother ,smiling and sometimes nodding at her mother. Her curiosity finally bugged her enough to start asking her mother some questions.

"Mama, why did you bring me here? " The 5 year old asked the pink haired kunoichi that was kneeling beside her

"Sarada, this here is your uncle Itachi.I brought here for you to meet him. "The pink haired kunoichi replied to her 5 year old daughter

"Uncle? Is he your friend mama? " Sarada asked

"No, no. He's your papa's brother. " Sakura replied.She was amused that her daughter had thought that Itachi was her friend

"Wow, papa had a bwother?! "The 5 year old replied.She was excited to learn that her father had a sibling.

"Yes.He's known as a village hero. He save your papa when your papa was younger.He love your papa so much," Sakura told Sarada.She remembered about the massacre that took place years ago yet her brother in law decided to spare his little brother just because he love him so much.

"Mama, does Uncle Itachi has long black hair? "Sarada asked as she eyed the man that was sitting beside the tombstone

"Yes.Sarada h-how did you know? You've never met him before. "Sakura replied, shocked that her daughter seems to know about her brother in law.

Sarada was about to reply that there was a man beside the tombstone yet the man held a finger over his mouth as if telling her not to tell her mother that she can see this man. Sarada completely understood it and nod her head adorably at her uncle and give him a grin showing him her teeth

"Its just a guess mama!"Sarada said while flashing Sakura her smile

"Oh well okay.Oh No, I almost forgot.Sarada,stay here while I go get some water for the flowers okay? Don't leave uncle Itachi's side okay?"Sakura said, shaking off the weird goosebumps feeling that she got when Sarada describe Itachi's hair and walked away to a near rest area that has a pipe to fill a bottle with some water.Sarada nod as she gave her mother a thumbs up to show her that she understands her instructions.

"So you're Sarada right?Looks like Sasuke has finally decided to restore the clan. How old are you? "The man or should I say Itachi spoke to the raven haired girl giving her a smile

"I am 5 years old! "Sarada smiled as she replies to the white silhouette man while showing to him 5 fingers

"Sarada-chan is very smart for a 5 year old, "Itachi said as he remembered that she understand what he meant when he put his hands over his mouth to not get her to tell Sakura that she can see him

"My mama told me I'm very smart because I get it from my papa but my papa said its from my mama. "Sarada told him which Itachi replied with a nod

"Sarada-chan, take care of your papa for me okay? It is time for me to go. Behave well and don't give your mama any trouble alright? "Itachi told the 5 year old girl as he could sense that Sakura was getting closer and it would be creepy to see your child talking to the air

"Don't worry Uncle Itachi, I will take care of papa.I'll also try to behave and not give mama twouble ."Sarada replied putting her hand on her head as if she was a soldier saluting someone.

"Until we meet again, "Itachi said as he put his hand out and poke the 5 year old girl in her forehead

Sarada was just about to tell her uncle that her papa also do that to her and her mama and she does not understand what it means, but before she could mutter a word, her mama had came back and poured the water into the vase that was filled with flowers that they had bought from the Yamanaka Flower shop

"Okay Sarada, let's go now. Say bye to Uncle Itachi."Sakura stated to the 5 year old. "Itachi onii-chan,it's time for me to go. Plesse watch over Sasuke-kun and Sarada. Next time, I'll make sure to bring Sasuke-kun and Sarada to meet you again Itachi onii-chan. Oh, and maybe some Dango for you too,"Sakura said bowing with respects for the last time towards the tombstone

"Bye Uncle Itachi!"Sarada said waving at the white silhouette of her uncle thats floating away

"Bye Sarada.Sakura-chan,dont worry I'll watch over them like I always do. Take care of yourself too. "Itachi said one last time before he fully disappeared

Sakura and Sarada walked back home to their clan compound hurriedly knowing that their husband/papa is going to be back from his mission today and they would want to be the first people to greet him back home, to welcome him.

 **-End-**

 **A/N:So how's that? I just suddenly got this idea** **lol. Don't be afraid to give your review, I am always happy to know ways on how to improve my writing skills. Thanks**

 **Anyway if you're wondering what those flowers means here ya go.**

 **Hydrangea:Thank You for Understanding,**

 **Hyacinth (White): Loveliness, I'll Pray for You**

 **Daffodil:Regard**

 **Baby's breath:Innocence, purity of heart**


End file.
